


宇智波圣杯战争-存档

by vivismilea



Category: Naruto, fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivismilea/pseuds/vivismilea
Summary: 小破车还翻……存档一下





	宇智波圣杯战争-存档

火影/兄弟之夜

-1-

宇智波鼬又复活了。

当意识重现于世时，关于此间的一切涌现在脑海。  
不同于上次的秽土转生，也并非真正的复活。  
是被构架宏大的存在“召唤”而来。

那是自四战以来，被封印的创世神，大筒木辉夜的冥能。

意志尚未完全褪去的女神以超脱时空的目界、最广泛的力量孕育出了前所未有的万能许愿机——圣杯。  
虽其身已永匿，但其志所诞的圣杯，汇聚无上的神力与目界，理论上能够网罗宇宙、编织过去、洞穿未来，将不可能化作现实。

唯一的条件是，以现世之人为御主，招来彼岸的英灵，锻造出唯一的钥匙，开启辉夜设下的圣杯之锁。  
然而御主不止一个，只有打倒其他御主，才能成为唯一能够实现愿望的那个。  
故而这些成为御主的现世之人，必须互相斗争，打赢这场你死我活的“圣杯战争”。

而被召唤的英灵，是来自宇宙不同时空，心愿未了的英雄。他们以灵魂献祭，许下未竞的心愿，进入圣杯内部的“英灵之座”，成为能够投影于现世的英灵。  
只有自己的御主获胜，英灵才有可能实现愿望。不仅如此，英灵在现世的具现，也需依靠御主的力量。因此又称为“从者”，是御主夺取胜利的最强助力。

在鼬睁开眼之前，这些常识就已经被圣杯注入脑海。  
虽说是“从者”，但除了三道令咒不易违抗，英灵的行为其实全凭自主。尤其如他这般无所欲求的英灵，即使三道令咒也不是没有办法拒绝。

不过一切预想都在他看清对面的人时烟消云散。  
召唤阵的幽光逐渐隐退，被更加细薄的月光取代，佐助的身影变得模糊又陌生。

那是不同于记忆里的模样。但鼬一瞬间就认出来了。

长高了，也长大了许多，甚至可以说有些不易察觉的苍老。  
棱角褪去了，一只眼被彻底遮住，原本明亮的脸庞半数隐在了发梢的阴影下。  
……甚至失去了一条手臂。

鼬的目光固定在那截空荡荡的袖管上，那只失去的手抓住了他。  
……发生了什么？

他抬眼看向面目依稀的佐助，忽然对自己的确信产生了奇怪——  
变化如此之大，究竟自己为何能认定是他？

鼬仔细观察他，问道：“……你可是我的御主？”  
只要一句话就能明确。

对面缄默的身影在月光下微微颤动，裸露在外的独眼直勾勾地射向他，像翻着无声的风浪。  
鼬耐心地等到了对方艰难酝酿出的回答。“……是我。”  
嗓音有点沙哑，和少年时不尽相同。说完这一句，就像失语般了无声息。  
但那只眼睛里，分明满是欲言又止。

鼬已经明了，“佐助。”  
佐助向前一步，又停下。  
“是我。”他轻声道，“哥哥……好久不见。”

他靠得近了，鼬不得不稍微抬高视线，“你长大了。”

风吹过树冠与草丛，簌簌作响。  
看不见的情绪涌荡，召唤阵联通时空的力眼尚未散尽，无形的气旋游散消走，将斗笠上垂落的铃铛吹响。

鼬把斗笠摘下，随手扔向一旁，看它在落地前就化作万千光屑，消散在风中。  
像光做的骨灰。

他道：“……其实你应该把我忘掉。”

“……”  
佐助沉默以对。露在外面的右眼漆黑又幽深，像曾经的鼬一样。  
那本也是鼬的眼睛。

树梢飞起一只夜鸦，将佐助从寂静中惊醒。  
他松开手，才发现刚刚握紧了拳。

那个罪魁祸首一身久违的黑底红云大氅，视线停驻在他露在外面的单臂上，显然将自己刚才的情绪看在眼里，却不发一言。

尽管如此，鼬看上去年轻又健康。  
佐助垂下眸，觉得这样就很好。

“也许吧。”他低声喃喃道，重新注视鼬不变的年轻面容，“哥哥……我很想念你。”  
那张成熟许多仍然出众的脸上，写满了长年的风霜与沧桑，可此刻它们透亮得近乎温柔。

他看到鼬抬起的眼睛，一如回忆里的鲜明完整。那其中隐含的回应与矛盾在动摇他。但他必须留下他。  
“还有……我需要你的帮助。”

如今他愈发像鼬曾经了解自己那般了解鼬的想法。  
因此更加明白，什么样的自己是鼬无法拒绝的。

请原谅，哥哥。这是第一次，也是最后一次。

-2-

营前的篝火灼灼燃烧，烤肉的香气随着烟气和风向四周扩散。  
佐助一丝不苟地转着烤架上的兔肉，随着脂肪的融化，肉质逐渐被一层晶亮的油水包裹，均匀地撒上精盐以后，鲜香的美味化作实质，随火焰一起勾勾跳跳。

“我闻到香气了。”  
鼬坐在岩石上，一边擦拭着手里的剑刃一边说。  
“虽说是以‘剑兵’的职阶现世，说到底还是英灵的特殊形态……想不到味觉可以这么活跃。”

佐助遥遥地望过去，草薙剑的细长刀身流着一层月光，在鼬手中轻轻颤动。  
光芒冷不防地收没，全数进了剑鞘。  
鼬向他走来，鲜红的写轮眼比跳跃的火光更加瑰丽。

“感觉怎么样？”佐助问道，“你的眼睛……”  
不等他说完，那双眼睛恢复了纯黑。  
“啊，抱歉。习惯了。”鼬来到他身边，“一时忘记现在用的是佐助的力量。”

曾经作为叛忍的大半生，鼬必须时刻保持着开眼状态警戒四周。  
所以彼时他们每次相遇，鼬永远是一双血红的三勾玉写轮眼。  
佐助想到这层，单只眼睛忍不住翻起一层血色。

“御主本来就是给从者提供力量的东西。”他忽然粗声粗气道。  
鼬笑：“哪有这么说自己的。”  
他冷不防掀起佐助的斗篷，把后者的战斗本能惊得炸起来，好在被理智及时止住，心脏却克制不住地猛跳，好一会儿才平息。  
鼬只是在帮他把草薙剑系回腰间。

这么多年来几乎没人触碰过的地方，此时格外敏感，微小的摩挲和牵连的触碰都成倍放大，搅得人心神不宁。

佐助一边不安地给烤肉翻面，一边忍不住拿余光瞄他：“……你开着。”  
鼬还在专心系绳结：“嗯？”  
佐助不得不多解释道：“开着写轮眼。没事的，我有的是查克拉。”

“不需要。”鼬回答，知道佐助会反驳，紧接着道，“我已经不是忍者了，佐助。你也知道的，从者的力量和忍者完全是两个体系。”

佐助叹了口气，明白一时半会儿说服不了哥哥——如果他还想给这个人一顿像样的接风野味的话——以自己生疏的手艺，须得专心调制看顾。

功夫不负有心人。没一会儿，烤肉终于大功告成。  
色泽油润，外皮酥脆，肉质鲜嫩，十分可口。鼬吃了一口就停不下来了。佐助也心间敞亮，和他坐在一起大快朵颐。

虽说是大快朵颐，两兄弟的动作仍然算得上斯文。虽然时过境迁，如出一辙的良好教养仍然体现在细节里。  
“一流的水准。”鼬笑着道，“谢谢你，佐助。”  
“……”佐助没有预想中的回应，沉默半晌，才低声说，“我不想被你感谢。”

“我只是很高兴……”鼬似乎明白他的心情，目光和声音一起柔和下来，“你已经能自己过得很好了。”

佐助随手捡起一根枯枝，翻动着毕毕剥剥的篝火。  
“我自己才懒得……”他低声咕哝，顿了顿，声音调整成正常大小，“没什么好不好。适应了长年在外的生活而已。”

鼬不可抑制地注意到他斗篷下露出的空袖子，低声道：“这条路……很辛苦。所以我才不想你走。”  
佐助搅动篝火的动作顿住。鼬看在眼里，继续道：“过去你可能不明白，现在已经体会到其中的艰辛。还是想这样走下去吗？”

佐助感觉到他的目光正笼罩着自己，于是转头看过去，发现那表情温柔又决绝。  
“我……”佐助忽然意识到鼬可能误会了什么，但不知怎地，仍想要一探究竟，“我怎么想，重要吗？”

“当然。”鼬回答，“至少我得知道该往哪个方向帮你。”

佐助怔住，眼底映出的火光汇聚成一片，又柔又亮，“无论如何都会帮我……对不对？”  
“你说需要我的帮助，不是吗？”鼬那双一模一样的眼睛弯了起来。

他不得不狼狈地移开目光，胡乱地用枯枝拨弄柴火。过了一会儿，才想起来发笑。  
鼬道：“有这么高兴？”  
佐助笑意未收：“你担心过头了，哥哥。很可惜，我没有走上不归路。”

鼬明白过来，可惜一点火气也无。看着弟弟久违的笑容，反而松了一口气。  
他熟练又怀念地去戳佐助的额头。现如今高大又成熟的男人下意识地躲开，但又猛地意识到和攻击的区别，动作生生停在半空，就那么任凭哥哥的手指点上额前，瞳孔微微收缩着。

鼬原本带了气性的力道顿时轻止下来，佐助的表现让他失去了那份轻松。  
那种融入骨子里的战斗本能在短短的瞬息间体现的淋漓尽致，将长年游走于生死的危险生涯尽皆浓缩于此。

气氛忽然沉寂得好像置身海底。

佐助看着鼬收回手，移开视线，不明白发生了什么。  
鼬站起来，“我去打点水。”  
“啊……”佐助跟着起身，“我也去。”

鼬没有反对，他们沉默着一起走向溪边。佐助的脑海里翻滚着想要解释的话，又觉得鼬实在不会在意这些。  
他们饮了水，默契地没有回营地，而是沿着岸边散步了一会儿。

还是很久以前的小时候，饭后的小憩和散步是兄弟俩每天最稳固的相处时光。佐助总是非常期待。尤其在鼬忙碌的时期，那几乎是两人唯一的相处机会。  
他们会在后院里遛弯，有时就只是并肩坐在廊下。  
池塘里的惊鹿定时地打击竹筒，规律的声音游荡在和风里，吹出一庭的悠然静谧。  
这时候鼬就会吐露一些年幼的弟弟尚不能理解的心声，在后者疑惑又担忧的注视下露出温柔的笑容。

说来奇怪，他们也许从未互相理解，可两个人都不觉得自己需要那个。

佐助想到往事，再看身边缓步慢行的鼬，只觉什么话语都是多余。也许鼬也有相似的心境。散步归来，两人的眉目都透着宁静。

-3-

一夜无梦。  
天刚刚擦亮，鼬已经起来了。佐助睡得轻，察觉到哥哥小心翼翼的动作，一时也不动了，微微眯着眼睛偷看那一团朦胧的影子从身边绕过去。  
隐约的拾柴生火响动从帐外传来，佐助才姗姗起床。

鼬正望着篝火边的地面，察觉到佐助的靠近。“醒了？”  
佐助点点头，顺着他的目光，看到了昨晚吃剩下的骨头残渣。

“我们今天离开。”佐助道。  
鼬看了他一眼，道：“好。”  
然后他掏出一枚苦无，在地上铲了洞，把骨头埋进去。佐助回身收拾帐篷和行李。

鼬又去打了趟水，回来的路上摘了新鲜的果子。两人围着火当作早餐果腹。最后鼬熄了火，佐助将行李封进卷轴，利落地启程。

兄弟皆是超水准的高手，赶起路来自然不在话下，几息之间就能在环境复杂的丛林里飞出百米不止。

没跑多久，鼬忽然消去身形，化作灵体跟在佐助身边。  
不待佐助询问，耳边就传来了鼬的契约传音。  
“节省不必要的查克拉。”

“……”佐助有点气结。  
要是连支撑他显形的查克拉都需要节省，还争夺什么圣杯？不如直接逃命。  
“哥哥。”  
“别逞强。”  
有时候鼬简直是他肚子里的蛔虫，话都没说出口就知道怎么堵住他的嘴。

好在这些年佐助也不是白长岁数，控制住脾气，找回自己成熟多年的低沉嗓音，冷静道：“不是逞强。我已经今非昔比，显形的消耗远比不上我产生查克拉的速度。这种节省是无意义的。”  
鼬不做声。迎面吹来的劲风把佐助遮住的左眼显露出来。  
“你看到……这只眼睛了。”

也许是契约的效果，佐助似乎能察觉到一丝来自鼬的震动。  
“没错。这是轮回眼。”佐助道，“而且是由永恒万花筒进化而成的轮回写轮眼，消耗更大。十多年来，支撑它已经成为我的常态，所以你的担心是多余的，哥哥。”  
鼬仍然没动静，佐助闭了闭眼睛，最后叹道。  
“……我想看到你。”

没有回答。  
但是很快，不断疾行的脚步声多了一对。  
佐助惊喜地看向右前方，黑底红云的大氅果然出现在那里，正在疾风猛流里上下翻飞。

在他不曾知道的岁月里，鼬就是这副形象行走在尸山血海里。

“这些年……你过得怎么样？”  
心声被突然道出，佐助一惊，后知后觉地意识到这是鼬在问他。  
“不好。”  
他答道，眼里却流出轻浅的笑意。  
“但都过去了。”

鼬回望他一眼。“……手臂是怎么回事？”  
“一个了结。所以不想接义肢。”佐助还是那副轻柔的神色，如果换作其他人必会被他生动的正面表情惊到。  
可鼬反而觉得弟弟变得内敛了许多，不觉陷入沉思。佐助也不说话。兄弟二人沉默地快速向城镇的方向移动。

半下午的时候，他们走出了森林。  
小镇稀疏的人烟在脚下显现。

轻灵的铃铛声飘进风里，鼬手中出现了召唤时佩戴的斗笠，将面貌隐藏在白色布披后，显然习惯了隐藏身份。  
“还有吗？”佐助冷不丁地问。  
“……”  
鼬从布条的间隙里瞄他，幽静的黑色眼睛无声地问话。

佐助读懂了，“如今我最好隐藏身份……哥哥反倒可以随意。”  
鼬闻言，若有所思地远眺脚下的村镇。  
“也是……已经过去许多年了。”  
他摘下斗笠，递给佐助。  
佐助端详着斗笠，没有接。“……只能作成一顶？”

从者现世的肉体和衣物皆由魔力编织作成，并非真正的实物，所以佐助才问鼬再要一顶。没想到后者直接将自己的让给他。  
“难道……又是要节省查克拉？”

鼬没有理会佐助的狐疑，不由分说地戴到他脑袋上。  
铃铛被摇得淙淙泠泠，佐助不得不扶稳斗笠，白色织布在耳边遮乱如流，世界似乎忽然安静了些许。

“风雨无侵”——那是以剑兵职阶现世的从者宇智波鼬的幻想化结界，以魔力编织成了斗笠的模样，是他作为英灵的特有技能，所以只有一顶。  
给佐助刚刚好。  
“走吧。”  
不给佐助返还斗笠的机会，鼬先一步跃下断崖。数番起跃之间，已经踏上通往小镇的大路。

-4-

汤住是个民风纯朴的小镇，因为邻近密林，不时有入林探险的外人落脚，村民对忍者和武士的打扮都有所见闻。  
尽管如此，佐助和鼬的打扮仍然有些惹眼。  
又一个绕着他们走的路人远去以后，鼬终究觉得有些不妥。  
“佐助，不如先摘下斗笠。”  
“……哥，我觉得晓的衣服更显眼。”至少一半的路人都在盯着红云大氅看。

话虽这么说，佐助还是摘掉了斗笠。鼬想他单手不便，主动拿过斗笠。如果不是已经足够瞩目，他更想直接撤去斗笠的魔力。  
又走了一段路，两人终于找到了落脚的旅馆。佐助前去定房间，因为刚才的路程证明了鼬的火云袍确实也很显眼。

好容易摆脱前台小妹的频频侧目，鼬和佐助拿着钥匙上到二楼，房间在靠近走廊尽头的位置。  
佐助只订了一间房，本以为鼬会说几句，却直到关上门都没听到半句问话。

“先洗澡，休息一会儿吧。”  
佐助边说边走进房间，看见鼬正垂头看着屋子里唯一的大床。  
这下就算鼬什么也不说，他也觉得脸上发烧。  
“不是……前台说只剩大床房了……”

鼬侧头瞥了他一眼，不知是不是错觉，似乎带了笑。但他没说什么，直接走向窗边，拉开厚重的窗帘。登时，日光争先恐后地奔涌而来，瞬间铺遍房间的每个角落。  
佐助走到桌边，顺手卸下草薙剑和卷轴袋。听到鼬一边推开窗户一边说：“你去吧。我是英灵，不需要这些人类活动。”

佐助张了张口，想说什么，又一片哑然。  
鼬已经走回来，拿起桌子上的卷轴袋一顿翻找。  
“唔……哪个是你的换洗衣服？”  
佐助默然地伸手挑出标记的卷轴，拉开纸面，向封印术式注入查克拉。

五六件相差无几的黑白灰套装出现，被鼬接个正着。他把衣服转移到床上，挨个挑选，目光触及每件衣服上都有的团扇标志，不可抑制地柔和起来。

“哥哥穿这套吧。”佐助在鼬出神的时候拿起一套暗部的制服给他，“木叶发给我的，一直没穿过。”  
鉴于今天晓袍收获的关注度，换一套常规的服装在外行走确实有必要。鼬没有推脱：“好。你去洗澡吧，先换旅馆的浴衣。晚上去给你买一套睡衣。”  
佐助道：“我不需要那种东西……”  
鼬道：“那就得裸睡。”  
佐助：“……”

说实话，佐助现在年纪不小了，算绝对年龄来说，甚至比鼬大上一圈不止。可两人仍然不约而同地延续了许多幼时相处的模式。  
泡在浴缸里，佐助有些失神地盯着一墙之隔的方向。  
鼬回来了，尽管是以从者的身份，但佐助无法不承认自己反而感到庆幸。  
如果不是这种形式，鼬怎么可能再停留于此世。他是连无尽力量和不灭肉体的秽土转生都无法留住的英灵。

在确实召唤出鼬之前，佐助对自己是否会被回应毫无信心。  
只有向圣杯许下心愿的英灵才会响应现世的召唤。而佐助一直担心鼬不会寻求这种虚无缥缈的东西。即使事到如今，他也不清楚鼬想要什么。但不管那是什么，他只觉得幸好。  
幸好鼬还有想要实现的心愿。

那么就必须取得圣杯战争的胜利。  
无论是为了自己，还是哥哥。

-5-

圣杯战争才刚刚开始，局势尚不明朗，两人不想轻举妄动，又没有别的事情，于是在镇上暂居下来。  
佐助本想另租一套房子，但鼬喜欢旅馆自带的露天温泉，于是折中选取了旅馆的一个长租套房，专门配备厨房和阳台，十分具有生活气息。据说是专门为那些入林探险的外来冒险者准备的，所以家具都比较精简。

佐助和鼬都是过惯了长年奔波的艰苦生活之人，什么恶劣的环境都能适应，别提眼前算是十分精致的套房了。只是鼬刚刚现世，除了斗笠和衣服，孑然一身，需要购置不少衣物和生活必需品。  
虽然鼬认为毫无意义，但佐助十分热衷于给他添置新物件。看着弟弟眼角眉梢透出的轻淡喜悦，鼬也无法不高兴，只有配合他一起在街上闲逛。

日子前所未有的娴静，好像时光都散慢下来。  
虽然谁也没有说，但他们似乎可以感到对方那颗同样安宁的心。

“可惜，这里没有三色丸子。”佐助站在和菓子店的橱窗前，惋惜道，“这是最后一家了。”  
一旁的鼬披着一件相似的深色披风，里面穿着佐助的暗部套装——他坚持不买无用的新衣——看上去毫不在意：“有没见过的甜品，买点尝尝也不错。”

佐助点点头，等鼬挑选完付账。  
他不喜欢甜品，所以每次只买鼬的那份。

“甜食对牙齿不好。”他之前这么劝过哥哥。  
可惜又一次被“我可是英灵”这种万能理由驳回。  
反而引起鼬的好奇：“佐助从哪里知道这些的？明明自己从来不吃。”  
“……”没法解释。

回旅馆的路上，他们照例在每天经过的一家生鲜店买了番茄和紫菜。  
鼬会在佐助叫外卖的时候给他煮一锅番茄紫菜蛋汤，补充营养。一开始是甜的，在佐助的抗议下逐渐调整成淡盐味。

佐助则在清洁用品区仔细挑选预防蛀牙的牙膏，认为旅馆统一配备的牙膏不可能挽救鼬沉溺于甜食的牙齿。  
他们排队结账的时候听到后面有窃窃私语的声音，佐助回头看了一眼，那群女生顿时脸色通红的噤声了。  
……他见怪不怪地收回目光，任凭她们声音更低地吃吃发笑。

“说起来，佐助一直很受欢迎吧。”鼬也发现了这个小插曲，走出店外以后才调侃他。  
佐助回想那群女生的目光，“她们在看哥哥。”  
心情有点变差了。

“我对自己的观察力有信心。”鼬不为所动，“所以佐助……有喜欢的人吗？”  
佐助怔住了，没想到哥哥会关心这样的问题。虽说早就到了这样的年纪，可从没人用这样单纯关怀的语气问他……更重要的是，没人有这个资格。

“……有。”佐助最后确切地答道。  
鼬并不吃惊，“在一起了吗？”  
佐助默默凝视他的侧脸，“算是。”  
鼬道：“真好奇啊。什么时候让我看看。”

他们走进了旅馆，佐助轻声道：“会有那一天。”  
电梯载着两人上楼。

傍晚泡温泉的时候，天空忽然下起细细密密的小雨。温泉的热气把雨丝蒸得清柔细腻，反倒别有一丝凉爽。  
其他人陆陆续续退回了室内的温泉，只留下鼬和佐助在石山旁一坐一趴，任凭雨丝滑落脸颊发梢。  
不知怎么，两人都觉得无需避雨，各自神游天外，动都不动。

还是鼬先回过神，看到趴在岩边的佐助头发已经淋透，凑了过去。  
好像忽然雨停了。佐助睁开眼，发现是头上多了一顶斗笠。  
他疑惑地扭头，鼬也趴过来了，头上什么也没有，于是作势要把斗笠戴给他。

“我可以灵体化。你戴着，佐助。”鼬惬意地眯着眼，仿佛脑后长了眼睛。  
就知道会这样。  
佐助放弃地拨弄斗笠上的铃铛，泠泠的声音顺从地飘荡出来。  
白色的遮条四散落入温泉，把露在水面上的背部肌肤挡得严严实实。他忽然察觉到斗笠的不凡。  
不光是帽檐遮罩住的部分，连趴在岩石上的手臂都没有淋到任何雨星。

“这是……”他意识到什么，“宝具吗？”  
鼬轻笑出声：“没有这么夸张。是幻想结界‘风雨无侵’，我的特有技能。”  
“风雨无侵……”佐助低声喃喃。问道：“为什么会有这个技能？”

英灵现世的技能不是随随便便凭空产生的，原则上都是根据生前的经历传说或者影响深刻的事件、印象演化而来，不同职阶演化出的技能也有所差异。  
鼬道：“当初晓所在的雨忍村常年阴雨连绵，成员们养成了戴斗笠的习惯，大概给当时被晓追杀的忍者们留下了很深的印象。我猜如果有其他晓成员被召唤，也会有这个小小的特有技能。”

佐助摩挲帽檐，想象鼬披着风雨日夜兼程的模样，眼底淌过轻柔的暗流。  
“哥哥成为英灵的心愿是什么？”

鼬回想道：“那个啊……好像已经达成了。”  
佐助扭头不解道：“怎么会？只有心愿未了的英灵才会被召唤……”

鼬在模模糊糊的夜雨里望着他，沉默，好像在笑。但白色的披条有些遮碍，佐助撩起一侧，铃铛叮呤作响，他看到鼬确乎是笑着的，像极了记忆里最后的那一幕。可夜色和幽雨使它显得过于昏昧，辨识不清。  
他甚至在想要不要动用勾玉轮回眼……

“大概和心愿的内容有关吧……那个时候，许了任性的愿望呢。”  
鼬轻声说。  
“——想看看你长大的样子。”

在生命的尽头，从肉体凡躯里诞生英灵的时刻，灵魂的执念感召辉夜意志，进入圣杯内部的英灵之座——  
这是所有英灵的起源。

也就是说，那是鼬临死前的最大心愿。  
在他步履蹒跚地靠近过来的时候，沾血的手指轻点前额的时候，失去光明的眼睛弯起来道别的时候……  
他缓缓倒下的灵魂里，只剩下这样微不足道的愿望。

记忆和情感的回溯让佐助难受得说不出话。

水流拨乱的声音响动。鼬靠近过来，轻抵斗笠的外檐，和他面对面。  
“怎么了？”  
他们贴近得能用微茫的月光看清对方脸上的雨痕。  
“这副表情……我可是会心疼啊。”

“……骗人。”  
佐助的声音又哑又闷，像压着哭腔。  
鼬伸手拭去他脸上快要干涸的雨痕，表情褪去所有笑意。  
“我不会再骗你，佐助。”

佐助睁着漆黑的眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着他。幽暗的夜色里，显得尤其黑白分明。  
鼬以稳固的目光回应他，像一个无声的承诺。  
“我会记住的。”佐助道。  
“嗯，我也是。”鼬道。  
佐助把手伸向他，那只仅存的手掌修长漂亮，背部印着红色的令咒纹路。鼬握住它，感受上面长年习武磨出的茧子，令咒带着契约的魔力流转其中，还有弟弟蕴含着心情回馈的力道。他也轻轻用力，两只手紧紧相握。

他们在温泉里泡得有点久，不得不上岸休息一会儿。  
难得露天场没有别人——偶尔有其他客人从室内温泉出来体验，也很快被细雨赶回去——兄弟两个得以尽情享用公共设施。  
鼬坐在屋檐下的躺椅上躲雨，佐助仗着风雨无侵在小拱桥上找了个最佳位置看风景。可惜没看一会儿，就听到鼬在闷声偷笑。

这实在有违鼬的一贯作风，佐助略带惊奇地望过去。平时人多不觉得，此时只有两个人，目光竟然有些无法在那具赤-裸的身体上停留，烙烫般一触即离，什么都没看清。只得出声问：“笑什么？”  
“佐助你……”鼬的声音透着难以抑制的闷笑，“你还是摘了斗笠吧……”

平心而论，佐助的身体颀长挺拔，肤色极白，又少有瑕疵，月光下犹如一尊散发着无名辉光的玉像，优美、纯洁、又傲岸。可沉甸甸又遮挡严密的斗笠破坏了那份卓越的美感，效果虽不至于奇葩，也实在有些古怪。  
在鼬眼里，这些古怪却透着浓浓的可爱。便忍不住笑。

佐助一点就透，大概明白了鼬在笑什么，也不在意，任凭他开心。  
见佐助没有摘的意思，鼬让自己恢复了平常心，只目光还跟随着弟弟走动。看着看着，竟有些移不开眼——那是一具脱离了任何稚气的，瘦削、结实、优美、又成熟的肉体，遮盖住脸部的时候，更显纯粹的力美。让人忍不住联想它血脉喷张时的模样，大汗淋漓时的模样……  
鼬悚然而惊，连忙收回视线，暗怪自己轻狂。  
弟弟早就到了这样的年纪，只是他还没能适应罢了。

鼬反省地起身准备回房。“我先去洗澡。”  
“不泡了？”佐助问道。  
留给他的只有鼬匆匆走进室内场的背影。  
佐助心下奇怪，一个人也没了继续泡温泉的兴致，跟着回去了。

冲澡的时候，四周都是同样光着身子冲水的大老爷们，两人身处其中，又恢复了自然。

当天晚上，佐助躺在床上，听着鼬洗漱的声音，脑海里仍然回想着他的心愿，还有那一步步走向死亡的最后之战。  
没法平静下来，于是起身到洗手间，靠着门看他刷牙。

鼬嘴里含着泡沫，从镜子里看到佐助定定地盯着自己，只得吞水漱掉牙膏，腾出空来，“怎么不睡觉？”  
佐助沉默了一下，“睡不着。”  
鼬皱起眉思索。佐助也不卖关子，“你的心愿……达成了吗？”

鼬闻言，低头把嘴边的泡沫洗掉，准备好好回答。结果佐助又道：“你心愿已了，没有参加圣杯战争的理由。所以……是因为令咒的束缚吗？”  
鼬蹙眉：“为什么这么问？”  
佐助好像没听到，“如果你不愿意再卷入纷争，我……可以用光令咒，放你回去。”

鼬离开洗手台，转身面对他。  
“佐助，我是不喜欢纷争。”  
佐助漆黑的单眸好像被刺痛一般，颤了颤，移向旁边。  
“那我……”  
“可是跟你有关的事情，不是纷争。”鼬打断道，“你也清楚剑兵的对魔力很高，至少需要两个令咒才能命令我做事。总共三枚令咒，即使是御主也只有一次下达命令的机会，区区令咒束缚不了我，你明白吗？”

佐助嗯了一声，“……因为是我，才束缚住了哥哥。”  
鼬仔细端详他的表情，觉得不对劲，却无法否认这句话。

佐助眼里的动容透着枯死的悲恨。鼬想要宽慰那些无名的伤痛，却隐隐觉得症结在自己身上。  
佐助反而冲他露出安慰的笑容：“很晚了，睡吧。”  
鼬凝视他，不说话。趁笑容还能勉强维持，佐助伸手关了灯。  
房间陷入黑暗。只影影绰绰的月光投进来。

佐助率先转身回房间。却没听到鼬跟随的脚步。  
“……其实上次见面，我的心愿就已经完成了。”  
迈出的脚步被这句话勾住，停了下来。  
“秽土转生的时候，虽然匆忙，但是多亏了佐助的协同作战，我得以充分感受到你的成长。”

鼬的脚步声终于响起，向这边来。  
“那时我就想，此生再无遗憾了。”  
佐助的眼睛在黑暗里幽深起来。  
“……可我还是回到了英灵之座。更甚至，回应了圣杯的召唤。”  
鼬的脚步停在身后，佐助回身看到他反射着暗光的眼睛。  
“佐助，你明白这代表什么吗？”

佐助心中微震，嘴唇蠕动，“……你有执念未竟。”  
“对。”  
“是什么？”  
他忽然又想起鼬说不再骗他的话，有点恼火起来。

“我不知道。”  
鼬的回答让佐助愣住，那点未发的火气顿时泄了精光。  
“你、你不知道？”佐助像是从没想过这个结果，呆呆的重复。  
鼬这回没有留情，伸手用力点他额头。  
“这是什么表情？人最无法认清的就是自己的内心，不知道自己的渴望很奇怪吗？”

……就是很奇怪！  
佐助习惯性地揉摸被他戳到的额部，理直气壮地想到。

“睡觉吧。”鼬说。结束了话题，走向房间。  
“嗯。”佐助放下手，应道。

-6-

汤住小镇因天然温泉遍布而得名。  
鼬和佐助泡多了旅馆里的温泉，打算去镇上最受欢迎的汤住天温泉体验一下。

正赶上烟火大会的季节，难得感受一下俗世的庆典，他们还提前去买了成套的浴衣和木屐。  
原本还以为鼬会反对，没想到佐助还在盘算怎么说服他的时候，鼬直接挑中了一套棕灰的纯色浴衣，对他说：“我要这个。”  
佐助：“……啊。”掏出钱包付账。

鼬：“别着急，把你的选好一起付。”  
佐助看向鼬挑中的那套，指着附近款式相似的藏蓝色版：“这个就行。”

老板乐呵呵地凑过来算账：“两位帅哥试穿一下吧？给小店打个广告，能打折哦。”  
鼬和佐助面面相觑。“试试吧。”同时说。  
不由相视一笑。

兄弟具是仪表堂堂的习武之人，出身世家大族，又经历过战火的洗礼，只单单站在那里，便自生吸引力，举手投足气质天成。穿上庆典的浴衣套装以后，更显风姿绰约，挺拔端丽。只透过简单布料勾勒出的爽练线条，就足以隐见其下的出众比例，加上相似又不同的精致容貌，站在一起堪称摄魄夺魂。  
老板两眼放光，连道好好好。平时察言观色的本事全都扔到九霄云外，一跨步插进还在对望欣赏彼此衣装的兄弟二人之间，一手抓住一个，朝着对账的店员催促道：“快来，给我们合个照！”

店员姑娘正对着兄弟看得出神，回过神来手忙脚乱地拿相机跑过来，二话不说咔擦一声就先抓拍了一张。  
老板深觉自己刚才姿势没摆好，看到店员姑娘正翻看照片，立马凑过去。  
“……”两颗脑袋围着相机屏幕，沉默了一会儿，齐齐抬起头看向兄弟。

佐助和鼬还在欣赏对方的新装扮。二人都是仗着底子过硬逮什么穿什么的主，难得精心着装，自是耳目一新，彼此都颇觉新鲜。店家二人整齐的注视总算引起他们的注意，佐助皱起眉：“怎么了？”  
店员姑娘欲言又止地看了老板一眼，后者叹了口气。  
“还是您二位合影吧。我站在中间太煞风景。”  
店员姑娘忍不住噗哧笑出声。  
老板白了她一眼，唉声叹气地夺过相机，“当个幕后也没什么不好，都是为了销量……”

店员姑娘看他们还愣愣地站在原地，不由替自家委屈的老板招呼：“两位小哥站近一点，近一点，哎，对，就这样！笑一笑，要一起参加烟火大会呀，开心点嘛。哎呀，太害羞了你们，稍微看一下对方，哎对了！这样好！……”

照片拍好，老板立马进屋要洗一张送他们。  
店员姑娘趁机求合影。鼬倒是无可无不可，只是担心佐助的身份不适合过多曝光，而且弟弟似乎对这种事情总是很不耐烦。原本打算替他揽下，没想到佐助这回却主动答应了，还拉他一起配合。很是满足了店员姑娘一番。  
最后等到二人走出浴衣店，天色已经暗下来了。

佐助怀里揣着老板送的照片。托从旁指点的店员姑娘的福，两人极少挨得这么近，鼬特意站在了佐助断臂的一侧，手臂挡着他的袖口，乍看好像牵手一般。两人的目光没有接触，但都含蓄地侧向对方，无声地关注着身边的人。

他们看了好一会儿。佐助忽然意识到，这竟是他们二十余年来唯一的合照。

-7-

烟火大会那天，他们下午一早就出门。先去汤住天温泉感受了一下丰富的温泉设施。不愧是汤住的镇村之汤，按摩池、营养池、电磁池、冷水池、躺枕池……令人应接不暇的温泉池应有尽有，很少享受生活的兄弟俩难得大开眼界。平时风里来雨里去的身体被花样翻新地全方位抚慰了一番，走出温泉场的时候，只觉整个人都轻了许多。

黄昏的汤住沐浴在一层金色的辉光里，二人刚刚泡完温泉，脚踩木屐，里面一身纯色工整的浴衣，外面披着配套的羽织，在辉光里显得精致又素净。走在路上自成一道风景线。  
街上的人们都打扮得花枝招展，放眼望去尽是花纹繁盛的浴衣罗裙，繁华喧闹，眼花缭乱。兄弟二人素净的模样反倒显得格外出众，一片繁乱盛景里吸引不少目光驻足。

以鼬和佐助的观察力，自是能把或明或暗的所有窥探都掌握得一清二楚。发现了好几个面貌清秀的女孩以后，鼬不禁开始想象佐助终身伴侣的样子。  
他还记得佐助说总有一天会介绍给自己。那副样子既珍重又担忧，如果不是亲眼所见，鼬根本不会想到佐助还有那样重视的女孩子。  
……会比这些女孩子加起来都可爱吧，佐助喜欢的那位。

在鼬陷入神思的时候，佐助却被周围投向鼬的眼神弄得心烦意乱。  
奈何鼬本人仿佛毫无所觉，他只得暗自气恼，趁哥哥走神，把路往人少的地方带。  
由于远离烟火观赏区，很是有些平时热闹的街道一时乏人问津。  
幽静的路旁只有大头贴机器聒噪的广告音：“欢迎光临！和喜欢的朋友恋人一起拍下汤住的回忆吧！还有……”

佐助气冲冲的脚步忽然停住，站在大头贴机器面前。  
“……多种超自然的美颜效果附带哦！可爱相框应有尽有……”机器还在不知疲倦地播放广告语。鼬回过神来，注意到佐助正直勾勾地盯着它，竟有些拿不准他会对这个感兴趣。  
佐助瞟了鼬一眼，抓起他的手大步流星走向大头贴机器，一掀帘子把两人带进去。

程序感知到客人的到来，立即欢快地亮起光来，噼里啪啦一串欢迎语接连砸来，屏幕显示出摄像头拍到的图像。  
头顶的光线将两人照得白净清秀，帘子内狭窄的空间使他们挨得很近，佐助已经长得比鼬还高，但两个人映在屏幕上的样子却很和谐。

“看起来我反而像哥哥。”佐助喃喃道。  
鼬压下他的肩，“那你矮着身子。”  
“……”他不是这个意思。  
心里那点没来及冒头的感慨被直接摁进坟墓里。

虽然是佐助主动提议，但鼬却表现出了更大的兴致，在屏幕上按来按去，来回调用不同的效果。美颜、相框、装饰、文字……有串“—━噎颗τǎηɡ甛至リ忧伤づ”的文字跳出来，直接把两个人雷笑了。  
他们扶着机器肩膀抖动。因为太过震撼，反而觉得有趣。  
然后真的拍了一张。  
自此像打开了新世界的大门，一发不可收拾。

凑在小小的大头贴机里，兄弟几乎把内置的所有效果都尝试了一遍，摆出各种乱七八糟的造型，拍了整整一打大头贴，才终于尽兴。  
相片里的两个人几乎完全丢掉了平时的冷酷形象，像寻常人一样在镜头下摆出奇奇怪怪的姿势，配合文字和特效，尽显搞怪可爱。

佐助一张张翻阅，觉得这大概会是自己的黑历史。可相片里的鼬着实新鲜，又觉得无比珍稀，连自己被捏变形的脸都不那么碍眼了。  
鼬原本也在欣赏相片里显得格外可爱的佐助。对他来说，弟弟青年的样貌本就稀奇，即使逐渐习惯也没法不新鲜。可脑海里忽然闪过大头贴机器聒噪的广告语，“和喜欢的朋友恋人一起拍下汤住的回忆吧！……”

也是……佐助应该拍过不少这样的大头贴。自己刚才可能兴奋过头了，得亏佐助一直耐着性子陪他。  
不知为何，心里像被挖去一块，空荡荡地。  
鼬直觉这种心情不太对，不由分说地压下去。  
无论如何，应该高兴才对。

计划外的大头贴花去了太多时间，两人到达烟火观赏区的时候，几乎所有的位置都被抢占完了。  
佐助开启写轮眼大张旗鼓地搜寻好位置。鼬见他急切，也跟着开启了写轮眼。二人就这样大材小用地用高级瞳术找起空地来。  
可惜人民群众的本领是强大的，半天他们也没能找到合适的位置。绝佳的地点据说前一天晚上就被占住了，早上来的人都只能退而求其次。就算按照计划的时间到达，也只有边边角角的位置留给他们选。  
如果佐助和鼬是普通村民，就只有隔着人山人海和岸上的商铺一起遥遥地欣赏放得足够高的大烟火。幸好二人还身负异能，飞檐走壁不在话下。正常途径走不成，也能另辟蹊径，找附近最高的一棵树爬上去。视野之佳不比昨晚占位的人差。

两人并排坐在高高的树枝上，晚风吹来，树下的喧嚣声远远近近，被枝叶摩挲的声音掩盖，听着不足真切。  
天色彻底暗下来，街边次第亮起路灯，卖烧烤的摊位飘来若有若无的烟火气。

佐助拿出刚才买的抹茶糕，和鼬一起分吃。  
鼬见他咬下一口，奇道：“你不是不喜欢甜食吗？我买了番茄和你爱吃的饭团。”  
佐助慢慢咀嚼嘴里的食物，抹茶的甘苦中透着浓浓的奶香，软糯又甜腻，无法想像这是鼬喜欢的味道。  
和三色丸子一样。

“我偶尔也想体验一下你的喜好。”他有点艰难地咽下糯米糕，“虽然没法理解。”  
鼬被他的模样逗得有趣，笑着把吃了一半的抹茶糕拿走，“佐助不喜欢甜食的习惯很健康，可别被我影响。”  
“呃……我吃过的……”佐助来不及阻止，看鼬毫不在意地一口吞进嘴里，不知怎么，脸上火辣辣地烧。

鼬咀嚼完咽下去，悠悠道：“你小时候，我还给你喂过奶。”  
佐助猝不及防，脸上更热，“突然……说这种事做什么？”  
鼬闷笑几声，“那时候我为了测量水温，总要在喂之前自己尝几口。要论起来，我们之间互相吃对方剩的食物早就数不胜数了。”  
佐助愣住，脸上的温度渐渐褪去。橘色的灯光从树下散射上来，将他的面目晕染得温顺又宁静。

-8-

河对岸隐隐起了喧嚣。  
树底下的人群骚动起来。兄弟也停下进食的动作，向遥遥的对岸望去。  
那里一片幽淡的夜色，路灯似乎被刻意熄灭，只有河水闪着粼粼的月光。隐约的信号灯一明一灭，有人看懂了含义，激动地宣布：“要开始了！”  
观众顿时议论纷纷，不时爆发出小小的欢呼。

远处一声闷响，火苗拖着一道细长的轨迹直线上升，嘭地在半空绽放出万千流光，河面为之一亮，随即缓缓消逝进夜空。  
紧接着，三五道光轨升空，一朵巨大的光之花绽放，三四朵细密的小花随之爆开，地面同时升起数道光火的喷泉，生生不息，令人目眩。  
烟火大会正式宣告开始。

人们停止交谈和进食，收好食盒，调整坐姿，屏息凝神地观赏盛景。  
佐助和鼬也收起了食物，并肩坐在高高的树梢上，专注地遥望对面夜空的花火。

汤住的烟火大会流传多年，早已掌握了成熟的烟花技术。不只是在空中展开的形态变化多样，不同种类烟火的搭配效果、大小形状不同的烟花燃放时机的掌握、甚至是它们在空中出现的位置都能精准地控制，从而达到星空作底、花火为画的艺术境界。  
即使见多识广的鼬和佐助也不得不为之赞叹。此情此景，皓月当空，烟火繁盛，人声鼎沸，树影婆娑，无法不令人沉醉。

烟火达到顶端的时候，有情侣在树下拥吻。  
他们低声喘息，忘情地抵上树干。将高枝上的兄弟俩从繁盛的光景中拖下来，猝不及防地摔进凡世俗情。

兄弟皆是眼力卓绝的高手，只一眼就把树下的情侣看得一清二楚。男生手撑树干，女生一身粉白浴衣，脸颊泛着相似的粉色，仰着颈和男生深吻。  
“……”佐助看得无语，调整坐姿，偷瞄鼬的反应，发现后者微微眯起眼睛，竟然看得挺认真。  
“哥哥……？”  
漆黑的双眸立即被他的呼唤吸引，里面深邃得没有情绪。  
“烟火大会，似乎正是做这些事的日子。”  
佐助心中一紧，“什么？”

鼬转而问：“佐助想和喜欢的那个人一起观赏烟火大会吧？”  
佐助一呆，鼬又说：“虽然我大概也可以凑数，但是果然还是不一样的。喜欢的人……如今应该是妻子了吧？”  
“不是！”佐助下意识否认，“我没有妻子。”

“还没结婚啊……”鼬稍微意外道，“那应该更加思念了。”  
“哥哥……”佐助终于插嘴道，“哥，不是你想的那样。”  
鼬：“……不是哪样？”  
佐助：“……我没有结婚，也没有恋人。”  
鼬难得吃了一惊，“你说要介绍的——”

“——为什么？”佐助有些粗鲁地打断他，“为什么哥哥要提我喜欢的人？为什么——在乎这个？”  
有响亮的烟火绽放于此刻，晃动的光影在佐助脸上一闪而过，随着激烈的连续爆响归于沉寂。  
树下的情侣在低声呻吟。

鼬的目光投向那里。  
“佐助不想这样吗？”  
佐助随着他一起俯瞰那对情侣缠绵的身影。  
“……无聊。”  
他冷酷地说。成功换来鼬的注视。

“佐助……”鼬觉得弟弟的表现值得注意，“适当的生理需求是健康的。”  
“放心，我有。”佐助面不改色地说，像谈论天气不错，“自己解决了。”  
“……”鼬难得欲言又止。

佐助趁他想好说辞之前转移焦点：“哥哥呢？你生前也有的吧？是谁帮你解决的？”……你有喜欢的人吗？  
最后一句勉强被摁回去了。

“……我的情况特殊。”鼬缓缓道，“生命透支，病入膏肓。就算偶尔有情况，也能轻易压制。所以不需要。”  
“……”  
佐助不确定自己该高兴还是难受。  
他想靠近鼬。  
也许是一个拥抱。

烟火又开始盛放，一朵比一朵更高，直攀升到头顶上方。  
绚烂的彩光被树冠一层层筛去，最后落到两人身上，给他们暗色的浴衣涂上一层深深浅浅的光纱。

岸上的人群发出阵阵惊叹和赞美的声音。  
但它们很遥远，因为近在咫尺的是彼此的心跳声。

鼬没想到自己的话会引来弟弟动情的拥抱，惊讶过后，有些哭笑不得地接受了这个微凉的怀抱，“你这样好像我损失很大似的。”  
“……我知道你不在乎。”佐助在他脑后哑声说，“我知道这种事对你来说无足轻重……和你所背负的东西相比，根本不值一提……”  
所以才更加心痛，举棋不定，不敢惊扰。

鼬伸手覆上弟弟的后背，感受他高大精瘦的身躯不易察觉的颤抖，似乎无声明了那不曾吐露的伤痛。  
“你所背负的，不曾比我少分毫，佐助。”  
他的声音又沉又低，微微透着喑哑。  
痛惜又不忍触碰的心情，鼬也是一样。

那之上，更有一层无可挽回的愧疚。  
道歉太多就会失去诚意，他已经充分表达过就不会没完没了地重复。然而不能宣之于口，便只能在心中积郁。  
鼬不在乎佐助是否会原谅自己，因为他自己永远无法原谅自己。

烟火在天空怒放。  
两人在高高的树枝上相拥，深埋心底的苦痛和欣愉轻轻共鸣。河岸和星空都远去，烟花的爆鸣被枝叶摩擦的窸窣声粉碎，两颗伤痕累累的灵魂在彼此的怀抱里寂静呜咽，似乎只稍稍触碰就能得到莫大安慰。

佐助捏在手心的话语蠢蠢欲动。他惯来学不会压抑真情，可和鼬经历的一切使他不得不小心翼翼。尽管内心最深处的渴望必须绝对压制，如今情景却让他感到一线生机。  
哪怕蒙以最冠冕堂皇的借口满足私心，只要鼬能稍稍放下警戒，便足以不惜一切。  
“所以……”  
佐助松开怀抱，刚起了个头，就被打断了。

树枝微微颤动，有人用力撞了一下树干。  
“真、真田君……”女孩的惊呼从树下传来。  
佐助和鼬一齐向下看。  
之前的情侣不知何时离开了。此时已经换了一对男女。金发男子单手撑在树干上，将紫色花衣的女孩禁锢在自己和树木中间。  
“紫织，我……”金发男子酝酿片刻，忽然大声道，“我喜欢你！”

“……”佐助。  
“……”鼬。  
也不知是风水太好还是运气太差，今夜这棵树似乎格外受到爱神的青睐。

“和我、和我交往吧，紫织！”树下的告白还在继续。  
佐助忽然对结果产生好奇，微微俯身，写轮眼的洞察力出动。  
被称为紫织的女孩有一双杏眼，正呆若木鸡地望着树咚她的真田，好像失去了语言能力。

真田虽然维持着魄力十足的姿势，心里其实七上八下，紫织的沉默显然让他慌了神：“紫织……紫织你不愿意吗？抱歉，我、我不是要勉强你……可恶，原本想再等等的……！”  
女孩的手轻轻捂住他的嘴。写轮眼能清楚地看到那双杏眸里幽亮的水光。  
“真田君……不是这样……我是、是太高兴了……”她的声音带着哭腔，“很久以前……就在等这一天……那天听到真田君有喜欢的人，还以为……还以为再也不会有这一天了……结果现在，就像做梦一样……太好了……太好了……原来真田君也有同样的心情……真的太好了……”

真田手足无措地把她拥进怀里，紧紧抱着她细瘦的身躯。  
“别哭，紫织……不要哭……我明明高兴得快疯了，可看你哭我也想哭……”  
“噗哧……”紫织破涕为笑，“我还没见过真田君哭的样子呢。”  
“那以后让你见到就烦。”真田笑着放开怀抱，抬手仔细拭去她的眼泪，“叫我彻，紫织。”  
紫织苍白的脸颊微微泛红，声音细如蚊蚋：“彻……”

……鼬觉得是时候换一棵树了。  
他转头准备叫佐助一起，却发现弟弟竟然看得入神，显露在外的那只眼睛甚至开启了写轮眼。  
……刚才说无聊的人，是佐助吧？  
鼬低下头重新审视真田和紫织……  
转念一想，他们与刚才的情侣不同，青涩纯情的样子也许勾起了佐助自己的恋情回忆。  
鼬歇了想动身的心思，安静地靠着树干，等待陷入回忆的佐助。  
心脏空落落的感觉又出现了。鼬深呼吸将它压下。

“哥哥……”佐助俯视着树下轻轻浅吻的男女，似乎汲取到无名的勇气，“如今你已经不再病痛，也无需顾虑我，可以尽情做想做的事。”  
鼬没想到他回过神的第一句话是这个。佐助转头看他，漆黑的眼睛映出远处的花火，不想给鼬说话的机会，微微急切地倾身过去：“你现在有的吧，生理需求？如今不需要压抑自己……我可以帮你。”

晓是万事从容的鼬也被佐助的惊世之语震到了。“你……”  
佐助用尽全力装作义正言辞的样子：“而且，我们也可以借此补魔。哥哥不是想帮我节省查克拉吗？我们互相帮助，再好不过。”

从者的行动需要御主提供魔力支撑。平时可以借由契约传递魔力，但是还有一种更加高效快速的策略可以进行一次性大量魔力补充——体液交换。  
御主和从者之间，可以依靠肉体的交流进行魔力补给，甚至不消耗切实的查克拉。理论上是最有效率的补充方法之一。

鼬的目光不由变得探究。佐助感到自己的一部分在那样的注视下摇摇欲坠，另一部分正倔强地支撑着若无其事的脆弱外壳。  
“……这倒是节省消耗的办法。”  
鼬最后喃喃自语。

佐助镇定地点点头，生怕多说一句话就暴露出已经虚脱的灵魂。

烟火大会接近尾声，树下不再有新的情侣光顾。兄弟俩继续并肩坐在高枝上，默然观赏最后的光火盛宴。  
虽然各自神思不属。

-9-

当天晚上，佐助在浴室磨磨蹭蹭地不出来。

他洗了好几遍，确保身体的每个角落都干干净净。坐在浴缸里，对着面前的准备工具发呆。  
鼬的意思，应该是答应了。但佐助拿不准能做到哪一步。  
而且……不知道哥哥喜欢做哪一方。  
他倒是无所谓，只是如果鼬心血来潮想尝试的话……总不能毫无准备。那种地方，是可能会有可怕的东西存在的……至少不能给哥哥留下心理阴影。  
要是箭在弦上又半途来做准备工作……也太扫兴了。  
……

内心翻来覆去做了许多建设，佐助终于下定决心。  
他拿起工具，缓缓伸向下体……

鼬在卧室整理佐助的忍具包，总觉得今天弟弟在浴室花的时间有点长。他去阳台确认了佐助的睡衣不在，应该不是忘记拿进去了。  
……是今天的烟火大会太累了吗？

虽说显形的时候完全就是正常人类的样子，但毕竟英灵和人类是不同的，对疲倦的感知比较迟钝。想到自己可能忽视了佐助的疲劳，鼬不由感到自责。  
今晚要早点睡觉。  
他做好打算，干脆开始铺床。

长租房的卧室是和氏榻榻米结构，白天拥有广阔的行动空间，睡觉时展开各自的被褥作为床铺。  
鼬从壁柜里抱出自己和佐助的铺盖，并排展开，中间隔出一段距离作为界限。

就要铺好的时候，佐助终于湿着头发从浴室出来了。  
他一拉开门就看到铺好的床位，鼬替他把被子卷到一侧，说：“今晚早点睡。”  
佐助心虚地点头，“我好了……你去洗漱吧。”

鼬的动作比佐助迅速许多。没多久，两人就熄灯睡下。佐助躺了一会儿，起身把铺盖移到鼬的旁边，紧贴在一起，顺理成章地翻过身去，手臂直接挨上了鼬的身体。  
察觉到呼吸的声音有变，知道鼬还没睡，便幽幽出声：“……哥。”  
“……”鼬脑子里下意识闪过佐助在树上提出的补魔建议。立即制止自己的胡思乱想，“怎么了？”

“……你没感觉吗？”佐助问道。  
“……什么感觉？”鼬保守地问。  
“今天……看了那个，我不相信你没感觉。”佐助破罐破摔。  
“…………”鼬。

佐助忽然坐起来，倾身凑近鼬。  
“我帮你。”他轻声说。  
鼬迟疑，“佐助，你累了……”

佐助不理会，单只手已经伸进不属于自己的被子里，向那个位置摸去。意料之中地被鼬半途截住。  
佐助并不强求，静静地注视他：“我们说好的。”  
此时他像天赋般豁然通晓让鼬放下戒心的方式。

果然，沉默片刻，鼬慢慢松开手。  
佐助的心跳一下子猛烈起来，继续往下移动，直到覆上那个敏感的形状。

白色的光在鼬脑海炸开，一瞬间他怀疑自己身处何地。  
佐助在做什么？他在做什么？他们……这是在干什么？  
很快，佐助的揉搓让他回过神。下腹腾起一股热流，微微硬挺起来。  
鼬也坐起来，借此让自己冷静一点。佐助的手还在点火，他一边忍耐一边伸手去摸弟弟的睡裤。

“……？！”佐助被他的主动吓了一跳，“哥、哥哥？”鼬的手直接从腰部钻进去，碰到他本就蠢蠢欲动的地方。  
鼬的嗓子压着情欲的低哑，“这种事……本该是我这个哥哥引导帮助你才对。”  
……佐助一阵哭笑不得，偏偏鼬还满脸全神贯注，又认真又严肃，简直让人又气又笑。但是欲望被对方握在手里，肉体的本能很快主宰了神经。郁闷和不满很快一扫而光，佐助此时只想好好享受来之不易的亲密接触。

比起忍耐力，佐助远远不是鼬的对手，加上长久思念和得偿所愿的激动，佐助渐渐顾及不上为鼬服务。身体和精神都跟随着哥哥的手掌起伏，低沉的喘息声似呻吟似发泄。两人不知不觉间贴近，佐助已经放弃先帮鼬释放，单臂不自觉地揽上他的后背，在攀登极点之时紧紧箍住哥哥削瘦的肩膀，像是要把两人揉成一体。

他缓缓喘息着松开怀抱，看到自己的东西沾在鼬手上，又尴尬又羞耻。鼬却毫不介怀，还有心情低笑：“体液交换？”  
接下来，更加血脉喷张的画面堂而皇之地上演了。  
鼬盯着窘迫的弟弟，笑着舔去拇指上的痕迹。

佐助觉得自己仿佛变成了一颗巨大的豪火球，就要爆裂开来。刚刚得到舒解的地方又有抬头的趋势。  
……不行！要是现在失态就功亏一篑了。  
他勉强移开视线，强迫自己清空大脑，伸手继续为鼬进行到一半的工作，不去想刚才的画面。  
为了补魔……这是为了补魔……

-10-

事情的经过和预想的天差地别。  
佐助心神恍惚地躺在被子里，闭上眼睛却根本睡不着。  
脑海里乱糟糟地有无数声音在窃窃私语，他一个都听不清。  
一旦安静下来，鼬舔舐指根液体的画面就压倒性地侵占神经中枢，激得浑身血液上涌，奔狂地想要发泄。

不知过了多久，佐助才在躁郁的折磨里睡去。  
黑暗里的另一双黑眸却无声地睁开，默默瞥了一眼呼吸均匀的弟弟，幽幽地飘向天花板。  
鼬感到罪孽深重。

如果佐助知道他刚刚的幻想，恐怕此时就睡不着了。  
那个喘息着、面色潮红的佐助，勾起了鼬内心深处的荒诞狂想。  
也许是一种迟来的青春期荷尔蒙冲动，他忽然有一刻想要把佐助狠狠压倒在地，进行远比互相安慰更加激烈的交流活动。  
……真的过分了。  
鼬不敢想象佐助会怎么看他。  
光是这个幻想本身就足够诛心，遑论那背后代表的可能意图。

是圣杯赋予的从者实体太过鲜活了吗？连他生前鲜少出现的性冲动和幻想都产生了。  
必须扼杀这种罪恶的苗头。  
他是已死之人，只需要作为佐助取得圣杯的助力，不能、更没有资格把他拖入泥沼。  
况且，这本就是圣杯填充得过度丰富的感官刺激作祟，他不可能对亲生弟弟心怀妄念。  
他得冷静下来，尽快克服肉体活跃导致的冲动。

夜空星月高悬，室内思虑深重。  
远方刚刚透出熹微的晨光，房间里的沉寂就被一阵拍击声打破。  
鼬敏觉地起身走向窗户。佐助也头昏脑胀地爬起来，一边披上外衣，一边小幅度地打着呵欠，朦胧的目光接触到窗外熟悉的信鹰，瞬间彻底清醒。

平静的日子不会长久。尤其是和鼬在一起这样无忧无虑的生活，不真实得像偷来的。所以佐助一直知道会有这一天，只是它的真正来临仍然比预想中早了许多。  
残酷得令人烦躁。

佐助把读信的时间推迟到了早饭后。鼬神思不属地做了荷包蛋。两人心事重重，食不知味地吃完，佐助要去刷碗，却被鼬拒绝了。  
“读信吧。”鼬说。  
他看出了佐助的逃避。

佐助叹了口气，拆开信封。  
是来自木叶的信，佐助读完，鼬已经收拾好了餐具。  
“什么情况？”鼬问。  
“……”佐助沉默了一下，缓缓道，“是佐良娜。”

鼬并不认识。佐助迎着哥哥疑惑的目光，硬着头皮补充：“是我的……女儿。”  
鼬的表情变了。  
佐助木着脸说完最后一句：“……她也召唤出了英灵。”


End file.
